Broken Neck
Broken Neck is a hostile female spirit in Fatal Frame. Like many other ghosts that appeared in the game, not much is known about her; it is known, however, that she was not a member of the Himuro Family, but a visitor to the mansion. Perhaps unusually, she was aware of the rituals being performed at the mansion. On the day of the ritual, Broken Neck was visiting the mansion as a guest. It's not known whether she was one of the people that witnessed the failure of the ritual at the Hell Gate or not, though it is likely that she was on the second floor at the time of the ritual, as that is where she was before she died. It's known she lept to her death from the Moon Observatory at the time of her death, why she commited suicide isn't told, though many suspect she had seen Himuro Family Master on his killing spree and got scared, choosing to take her own life rather than let him murder her. Battle In battle, Broken Neck is aggressive and will not hesitate to attack. When fighting her, she will vanish and move sideways in front of Miku Hinasaki. Since her head is in the back of her body, the player has to time themselves to take a photo of her facing backwards. Miku should try to keep Broken Neck at distance if possible, because Broken Neck often turns invisible just before performing her close attack, it also means she can land multiple attacks in quick succession, not giving Miku a chance to react. Fatal Frame In the 1st Night, after Miku Hinasaki came out of the Doll Room, this ghost came falling down from the second floor, she then attacks Miku. Like some of the other ghosts, she's randomly encountered throughout the nights. She appears to like popping in front of the camera out of nowhere and surprising Miku, since she laughs her sinister laugh after doing so. Info Below is displayed the ghost's info according to the game's official guidebook. Night 1 First appearance *HP: 230 *Attack power: C *Movement: B *Location: Cherry Atrium *Profile: The ghost of a woman who jumped from the Moon Observatory. She became trapped by Himuro Mansion's curse, and even now feels the suffering from when she jumped. Random appearances *HP: 230 *Attack power: C *Movement: B *Location: random *Profile: There is no set place in which she appears, so you may encounter her anywhere in the mansion. She can only be photographed when her head is facing towards you. Night 2 First appearances *HP: 300 *Attack power: C *Movement: B *Location: Walkway, etc. *Profile: She also appeared　during the first night, but this time her HP is a little higher. Her attack pattern is unchanged, but she is now more difficult to seal. Random appearances *HP: 300 *Attack power: C *Movement: C *Location: random *Profile: Since she appears in places like the Walkway, her agility is a little lower. However, she is still no easier to seal. Night 3 *HP: 350 *Attack power: C *Movement: C *Location: random *Profile: Her agility and attack are unchanged from the second night, but she has higher HP. She will certainly be tricky to defeat. Trivia *During the second game Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, the player will encounter a woman similar to this one, called Broken Neck Woman, though they are not the same ghost, Broken Neck being dead around several decades before Broken Neck Woman. *She was one of the two people to commit suicide after the Calamity - the other was Lord Himuro. *Broken Neck appears in Fatal Frame II: Deep Crimson Butterfly's "haunted house mode". *Broken Neck appears to laugh when she suprises the player or attacks them, as if to taunt the player, she is one of few ghosts who does this. External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/ff1ghosts.html Category:Ghosts Category:Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame Ghosts Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame Hostile Ghosts